


Peeping Jesse

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2018, Denial of Feelings, Gay Panic, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, No Homo, One Shot, Original Slash, Short One Shot, birthday gift, creeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: An old oneshot I wrote for a friend's birthday in 2018. It was originally titled; Jesse Birthday Bullshit.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Peeping Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't originally intended for posting buuuuut, I needed somewhere to put this bad boy. Devon is the intellectual property of an old friend of mine, I have no claims to him. Jesse however, is all mine.

Jesse was aware what he was doing could be considered creepy. Incredibly so, really. Because it was. The blonde decided that thinking about it would only make him feel far more guilty that he already did about the whole thing. From his kneeled position by the window, he could see right into the other room, directly across the street from him. The curtains masked the fact that Jesse was peeping. He'd put them back up specifically for that reason. Which said a lot about him as a person. The bright orange curtains were only just cracked open, enough for the blonde to be able to spy through the crack without a struggle, and enough just so no suspicion would be raised.  
The last thing Jesse wanted was to get caught in such a compromising position. He'd even barricaded his door with the dresser, for extra security, just in case some nosy fuck decided to try and disturb his creeping.

Jesse took a moment to reevaluate his life.

The blonde ran a hand down his face, sighing. He seriously needed some professional help if this is what he was doing in his spare time.

Instead of continuing to wonder about his fragile state of mind, Jesse continued peering at the teen across the street. Why the ~~ _attractive_~~ freak across the street was shirtless and milling about his room was a mystery to him, but Jesse was definitely appreciating what he could see. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. All that pale skin, only interrupted by where he'd gotten ink blasted on his back. If that wasn't hot enough, Jesse's breathing hitched upon catching a glint. The fucker had has his nipple pierced. _Holy shit…_

_How had he never noticed that before?_

For some strange reason that seemed to get Jesse going the most. He was weak for piercings in general, there was just something about pierced nipples though.

The blonde bit down on his bottom lip, shifting position. Unfortunately kneeling on the floor by the window was uncomfortable however you decided looked at it. Add on the fact that he was far more aroused than he had any right to be in that moment, and then you'd be able to see his problem. Jesse contemplated tending to the problem...not so at hand. _Hah_. He knew for a fact that if he did he'd never be able to look at the other teen again. Something in which he already had a hard time doing.

_Fuuuuck._

Jesse's hand slipped into his pants, the slightest brush of his fingers causing him to jolt. He was sensitive. Really sensitive. It was really fucking gay. The whole situation was. Jesse wasn't in the slightest bit gay, at all. He was straight as can be. Ugh, who the fuck was he even trying to kid at this point? He was gay as fuck for the freak across the road. That much was pretty obvious. How no one else had figured it out was beyond him, it really was.

The blonde kept his eyes on the shirtless teen, slowly dragging his fingers up and down his arousal. The touches were light and tentative, it wouldn't take the blonde long to get himself off considering he was all worked up from just watching. And maybe, possibly from their fight earlier. Jesse's black eye throbbed as a reminder. Luckily for him, the altercation had been after school. Jesse had been hard then and he was hard as all fuck now. Anyone would have been able to see how much the scuffle had actually effected him if they’d been paying attention.

_He really had it bad._

Devon stretched, causing his muscles to ripple beneath his skin.

A small choked whine escaped Jesse's mouth as gripped himself, the change in motion caused the blonde to buck up into his hand. It took him a long moment to refocus on Devon, when he did he was that the other teen was now staring out of the window. When had that happened? What was he looking at? Jesse didn't know. It didn't matter to him at that moment. Jesse's hand sped up as he took in everything little thing about the boy. That he could see, of course. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Even if it was in such an unconventional way. Apparently that seemed to work for Jesse.Too well.

"S-shit." The blonde breathed out heavily, his voice wavering.

Everything was going to be over embarrassingly quickly and he couldn't even find it in himself to care. He really couldn't. The guilt had all but disappeared. Well, that was at least until Devon's gaze made its way over to his window, as if directly staring at him.

Even though Jesse was almost one hundred percent sure he couldn't be seen, the thought that he could be sent him toppling over the edge, wide eyed. Jesse slumped backwards, away from the window, just in case he was actually wrong and had been seen.

He laid on his back for a moment, staring up at his ceiling. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. With a groan he pushed himself back up.

The blonde wiped his hand off on a dirty shirt that’d been tossed nearby, grimacing as he did. Grim. A tidal wave of guilt hit him. He was such a bad person. A terrible person. An irritated growl slipped passed the blonde’s lips as he army crawled over to his bed, just in case. He jumped up onto the unmade mess, for someone who just busted a nut he looked dissatisfied about the whole thing.

“I hope to fuck he didn’t see me…” Jesse muttered to himself.

**Spoiler Alert: He did.**


End file.
